hElp
by BarbwireHeart
Summary: L is finding catching Kira hard, even with the taskforce helping. He wants to hire someone else, someone with the same stamina and tolerance to no sleep as him. L comes arcoss a detective called 'E' ,and is shocked by who shows up when the meet. This Fanfic is rated T for now...we'll see what happens with later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is a trial chapter, meaning depending on the amount of responce i get for it, depends if i continue with it. I kinda wanna continue it but who know's. We'll see. Anyway,ENJOY :)

* * *

L closed the door, his eyes drooping, and headed over to his bed. He hardly ever slept but he was sure going to sleep tonight. He couldn't remember a night in his life where he had slept the whole night. The longest was probably four hours of solid sleep but tonight he felt he would surpass his record. _I really need to hire someone with more stamina. Everyone but Light has left by one in the morning, and to have the suspected Kira working on the case like that can only lead to trouble. _L thought as he fell on his bed face first, out of sheer exhaustion. _I shall never stay up… for twelve days straight…again._ He pledged before sleep hit him like a ton of bricks.

Light opened his eyes and did what he did every time he woke up, he yawned while stretching until everything cracked. Light got up and looked around for where he had tossed his shirt. And of course it was at the furthest region of under his bed as possible. "Honestly shirt, do you have legs or something?" he asked the offensive shirt as he slipped it on.

Walking over and attempting to open the door, Light remembered the new arrangements. _Ah! That's annoying _Light grumbled._ But waking up behind bars is still far better than being handcuffed to that cake monster. _

Light and Ryusaki both had agreed that being handcuffed to each other sucked and was just plain embarrassing at times. But Ryusaki still was suspicious of Light so the plan was devised. Light would sleep in a room with no windows that was locked from the outside, as well as bars over that. When he was out of the room he would be handcuffed to the desk with about a meter of chain so he could still move. If Light needed the toilet during the day, Ryusaki would take him and guard the door. And if he needed to go at night, there was nothing stopping him since the room an ensuite. And every day his room would be searched for anything tying him to Kira, which Light found unfair but agreed to.

The click of the door being unlocked stirred Light from his thoughts. Ryusaki swung the door open but didn't step in. He looked tired but not like he had yesterday. Yesterday Ryusaki would have fell asleep at the mention of cake. Which was impossible for Light to imagine, but it was true. Today though, it was more of a bored tired then a genuinely tired look.

"Come on Light, you're not going to stall us from finding you guilty like that" L said looking around Light's new room with an 'I thought you were smarter' look on his face. Light grinned and walked out of his room. _If only it was that easy. _ L shut the door, which automatically locked it, and waited for Light to walk. _You seem happy…_ Light thought as he headed for task force headquarters main room. "Ryusaki, what's wrong? Did someone take the strawberry off your shortbread?" Light joked. Ryusaki stopped walking, his eyes huge. "If anyone did that, I would have to take them off the task force" he said with all seriousness. _For a strawberry? Hmm…maybe I can use this _Light half joked to himself. "So no, no one took my strawberry" Ryusaki said and started to walk beside Light. "And as for what is wrong with me, I'm not sure we have the time to discuss that" he chuckled. _Low self-esteem much?_

As they got to the main room, Watari walked over to Ryusaki with the key and a slice of cake, which he accepted gladly. Ryusaki placed the key in his pocket for later and looked at Light, who seemed to know the drill already and had his wrist out. Ryusaki debated placing his chocolate cheesecake down, but shrugged the thought off. "You know Light, you could do this part yourself. It would save you waiting for me to do it and I could eat my breakfast sooner" Ryusaki said as he put the handcuff on with one hand half-heartedly. As if this had never occurred to Light, he face palmed. _I'm not sure how Kira could have got this far and not thought of something as simple as that. _Ryusaki thought as he sat in his seat, the way only he can, and started to eat his cake. _Yum…._

About an hour later, everyone was in the main room working which Ryusaki thought was a change. Even Matsuda was working without complaint, which was just a bit too odd for L. "Would anyone like some cake?" he asked trying to break the weird silence. Everyone shook their heads, so Ryusaki just shrugged. "Your loss" He said grabbing the strawberry of the top of his cake.

Ryusaki hadn't been lying when he said that he needed to hire someone else to help him. He had been looking at the list of the best detectives in the world, when he saw the detective 'E'. Ryusaki popped the strawberry into his mouth as he clicked the link to E's information. There wasn't much the world knew about E, but what they did know shocked Ryusaki. E was the fourth best detective in the world (which in reality meant E was second best to him, since he had two aliases), E was a girl (not that L was being sexist or anything, but that just seemed to surprise him) and that she would have to be the same age as him. _Hmm…Maybe I should meet this 'E'. _

* * *

_Alright so that is the first chappy! Tell me what you think please! Even if you thought it was crap, I would like to hear it. I'm a big girl, I can handle what ever you have to say._

_~BarbwireHeart_


	2. Meeting E?

Ok, sorry it took so long to write this chappy. I had a lot of stuff to do. But before I start I'd just like to thank you guys for reading this story. Ok then, ENJOY :)

* * *

"So Ryuzaki, where are you going? You never go out" Matsudo asked, looking at the detective as he sat and ate his breakfast. Said detective looked slightly annoyed but answered Matsudo anyway.

"I'm going to get us some help on this case. I mean look at what we've reverted to. Our top suspect is working with us on the case" Ryuzaki said, gesturing to Light next to him with his fork. _That is true. And he is getting further in the case than anyone else...well bar L ._ Matsuda thought.

"Well Ryuzaki, I second that we need more help, but….who will be looking after Light?" Aizawa asked. "Well technically, you third it since Watari second it first. But as for the 'who will be looking after Light', he will be coming with me" He said taking a bite of cake. _Wait…what? _

_"_Well obviously not into the café, that would be ridiculous and defeat the point, but he will be in the car with Watari" Ryuzaki said looking disappointed at the empty plate. "Ryuzaki? It's eight o'clock, we should be going" Watari said from the doorway to the underground parking. Wiping the plate with his finger, L sighed. "Ok, thank you" He said putting his finger in his mouth. He unlocked the handcuff that was attached to the desk, attached it to his wrist and smiled. "Just like old days, hey Light?"

"Light. Question" Ryuzaki said looking out of the window. Light had gotten use to L's not-really-but-still Japanese, but it still annoyed him. _I know what you're going to ask but whatever._ Light thought rolling his eyes. "Yeah Ryuzaki? What is it?" Light looked down at the handcuff on his wrist. "Are you Kira?" _Yep. Knew it._ "For the millionth time, no I'm not Kira" Light sighed. _Well…I am, but you don't need to know that. _He smirked.

* * *

"Ok Light, I will be about an hour or so. If you get bored, there are a few books in the glove box to entertain yourself and if you need anything tell Watari" Ryuzaki said before walking off into Light favourite café. _I hope he get me something_

L sat down at the booth that Light usually picked when they came here and sighed. _I hope E will be the one I hire…because if it wasn't for the sundaes here, I wouldn't even show myself. _L thought looking at the plants that lined the walls. To tell the truth L didn't really care about the sundaes, (Well ok, he cared a little bit. But) he really just wanted to see E. He had been reading up on her and with each case report, he had wondered more and more why he had never heard of her before.

*Flash back (1 week ago)*

L looked up at the ceiling above his bed, cogs turning in his head at a rapid pace. _Why is it that I have heard of these cases, but never of E? How could the second greatest detective let her gender leak into the general public? How is it possible that E could solve these cases so quick? Why hasn't she surpassed me? _L closed his eyes, slowing the cogs down. If he kept that up, he would have a killer headache in no time.

L sighed and looked down at the report in his hand again; still unbelieving that she was able to do this with so little hard evidence. _That's it. I'm going to meet her. Even if I don't end up hiring her, I'd just like to meet her. Ask her some things. _ "Ryuzaki! Let me out! I'm starving!" Light yelled from down the hall. _Did I stay up all night reading these reports? Well, at least it was worth it. _"Uh…Yeah, hang on!" L yelled, staring at the stacks of papers that covered his bed.

*End of flash back *

"Uh…sir? What would you like to order?" An awkward teenage waitress nervously asked. L shook his head, trying to dismiss his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked cocking his head to the side. The waitress swallowed and her hand shook as she re-asked him what he would like. "Oh. I would like a sundae and instead of a cherry on top, could I get a strawberry?"

_I can't believe it, he actually came here. In the open. Where everyone can see him. That is not like L at all. _Ebony thought. "Ebb, come on, stop looking at that weirdo. We have to talk about the party this weekend" Sam whispered, annoyed with her best friend. _Ah..not another party…._

"Oh come on Sammie. He is cute" _Well that's not a lie. _ Sam gave her a quizzical look. "I know you're into different kinds of boys, but come on! Look at how he is sitting! You can't be serious!" she shouted, evoking a look from said cute weirdo. _OH god! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD SAM!_ Ebony blushed faintly. _Great now this is going to be so awkward when I introduce myself. Thank you Samantha. _

"Ah! Whatever. Now please tell me you're going to the party this weekend" She said, her eyes searching her friends face. "Well…I was thinking of_"

"No! Please! You always study" Sam whined "And besides, Professor Osaka told you that there is almost no point in you being in his class. You know, with how ahead you are" Sam said taking a sip of her milkshake. _Ah Sam! I need this weekend to recover from my last case! _Ebony wished she could say. Taking a quick peek in the direction of L, she was relieved to find him concentrating on his sundae. "Sam no, I don't want to go to a university party. All that you gain from them is a roofie in your drink and a pounding headache, among other things, in the morning. And that's if you're lucky" Ebony said looking at the disappointed look on Sam's face.

"Sam no, I don't want to go to a university party. All that you gain from them is a roofie in your drink and a pounding headache, among other things, in the morning. And that's if you're lucky" a pretty brown head said. _Isn't that the truth _L smirked. "But-"

"No Sam. I would rather fall asleep on my phycology text book, then pass out on a cold, hard floor" She said taking a sip of her hot chocolate. The girl that the brown head was calling Sam, stood up and grabbed her textbook bag.

"I'll see you at the dorm later, Ebb" _Ebb? As in with an 'E'? Could she be E? No, no I'm just overthinking it. But where is E? _

"Oh sorry I'm late. I had a friend to deal with" The brown headed girl said, sitting down on the chair opposite him and crossing her legs like you do in preschool. _No way. She's just messing with me. She couldn't be E._ The girl rushed threw her bag, found a folded piece of paper and handed it to L. Ryuzaki studied her every move the whole time she did this without a word, but took the piece of paper. L unfolded the paper and found it was actually a note. It said: Hey L! I know I mustn't seem the type to solve crimes or become fourth best detective in the world, but believe me I'm E. I know you're probably wondering why I even go to Uni, or for that matter, have time to solve cases while at Uni. Well…I see it necessary for my cover, and when I say cover I don't mean I have a suspect attending this university, but more my cover as E.

_This girl is…E?_

* * *

_Well that is it! I hope you liked it! I promise to be quicker in writing chapters after I get back from the beach. Now please review! THANK YOU!_


End file.
